


Perfect Situation

by TheIndifferentDroid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: This is super short drabble based on the prompt listed below. Hope yall like it!"I suggested we play spin the bottle so I could kiss you, but now everyone else is kissing you except me."





	Perfect Situation

“Goddammit!”

The room quieted as Kylo cursed, his boot - accidentally or not - clashing with the empty beer bottle on the floor and sending it spinning across the room. He stood up quickly, trudging out of the living room of your apartment.

“Kylo?” you called after him. Your party guests glanced at you, almost as if to say, “You invited him.”

Your other friends weren’t particularly fond of Kylo. You’d been handing out with him more recently after meeting him in one of your classes at the university. Your relationship had begun with casually sitting next to each other in class and had gradually elevated to study sessions in the library. Tonight you had decided to introduce him to your friends, instead of just pointing him out to them across the quad. Suffice to say, first impressions weren’t the best.

You huffed, then mentally scolded yourself to maintain your composure. “I’ll be right back.”

You stood up, walking through the middle of the half-assed circle your friends made, stepping over the bottle that was finally slowing to a stop.

“Woah!” Poe called to you as you brushed past him. “I think you’re forgetting something.”

Stopping in your tracks, you turned to face him. His eyes scrunched up as he smiled and winked at you.

You closed the gap between the two of you, pecking him on the cheek. “Better?”

“Much.”

You left Poe and the rest of your friends to find Kylo. You had a feeling you knew exactly where he’d be. It’s where you would go if you wanted some peace and quiet.

You peeked through the blinds on your back door. And there he was, leaning against the railing of your back porch. You could barely see him, his dark clothing acting as a camouflage. If it weren’t for the fact that his large frame eclipsed the streetlight coming in the door, you might not have seen him.

You knew you couldn’t sneak up on him, but you closed the door quietly behind you. Joining him against the railing, the two of you remained silent. Your breaths fogged in the cold night air.

Kylo hummed to himself. You imagined he had his own internal dialogue going.

“Alright,” you began. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kylo quickly quipped.

You ignored his answer. “Would it have anything to do with the game of spin the bottle you so brilliantly suggested we play?”

Kylo hummed again. It was almost a laugh this time. You had hit the nail on the head.

“I’m going home. Thanks for the invite.” The metal flooring clanged under Kylo’s heavy footsteps as he turned to leave down the steps of the fire escape. You grabbed his arm before he got too far, gripping tightly against his muscles and the leather jacket above them.

“Please don’t go.”

Your voice was far more pleading than you had wanted it to be. But it was truthful.

“Why? So I can watch you get kissed by everyone else except me?”

He bit his lip suddenly. You saw the pain in Kylo’s face. He had meant every word. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to say it, but he meant it, you could tell.

Your checks reddened under the cover of the darkness. It was hard to disagree with him. You’d invited everyone else because they were your friends. You had invited Kylo because you liked him. And you’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t feel guilty every time the bottle landed on you.

You swiped the beer bottle out of Kylo’s hand and took one last, long swig, emptying the contents.

Kneeling down, you placed the bottle on the porch and spun it. You stood up to face Kylo, the glass still whirring metallic noises at your feet.

The two of you started at each other for a beat until you were interrupted by the bottle clinking to an abrupt stop. You looked down to see the toe of Kylo’s boot pressed against the bottle.

Kylo leaned his large frame over, his face passing close to yours before his mouth ended near your ear. This time, when he spoke, his voice was low. “I don’t want to play games anymore, Y/N.”

A chill went up your spine the moment his breath grazed your neck.

Your words were nearly a whisper, rhetorical in nature, but you made sure Kylo could hear you. "Why do I feel you aren’t talking about spin the bottle?”

Kylo listed his head away from your ear, stopping right in front of you now. You felt his warm breath against your lips. “Nothing slips past you, huh?” he joked, a smirk playing across his lips.

He ran his fingers along your jaw line and towards your ear, brushing your hair behind it. You looked up into his eyes, his brown irises turning black in the dim light.

The door swung open behind you, a little too fast. You jumped, and Kylo’s hand quickly retreated from your face.

“Hey, lovebirds!”

Poe emerged with a grin spread across his flushed face. He pointed at you sloppily and paused a moment before speaking.

“Finn found your high school yearbook. You might want to come do some damage control.”

You heard a deep chuckle from Kylo. You didn’t blame him.

Facing him, you reached out for Kylo’s hand and took it in yours. It was warm to the touch, but you still felt a shiver.

“Can we continue this later?” you asked, allowing a sly smile to cross your lips.

“Later,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
